Been Here All Along
by kayla-m
Summary: First fic, I hope you like it ;


"Mom, I'm home!" Beth shouted from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Quinn replied from upstairs.

Quinn and Puck kept Beth, they got married when Beth was 5. They had twin boys a year later, Max and Grant. Now, Beth is 17, Max and Grant are 11, Quinn is a housewife, and Puck is an army. They still live in Lima, Ohio, in a big 2-story house with 6 bedrooms.

Beth is now a junior in high school, she's so popular and beautiful, just like Quinn. Her best friends are Nicola and Bianca, they are all cheerleaders. She also has a hot, senior boyfriend, Jake, they are almost a year now.

"Where are Max and Grant?" Beth asked while searching some snacks in the refrigerator.

"Oh, they are with your grandma, I think they'll be here in less than an hour. Get yourself clean! We're going to the airport right after your brothers, grandma, and aunt got here" Quinn said. Beth nodded and started making her way up to her room.

Beth got out of the shower and started making her way to her closet. "Emm, what should I wear?" she talked to herself while searching in some pile of clothes.

"Jackpot!" Beth said when she found her silver tank top, black blazer, and black leather skinny pants. She quickly put them on and went in front of her mirror. She picked up her comb and brushed her curly blonde hair. She put on some mascara and lip-gloss and clipped her bangs to the right.

She heard a big crowd from downstairs. She assumed it was her brothers, grandma, and aunt, so she quickly grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

"Bethie!" Puck's grandma, Hanna, hugged her tight. Beth hugged back. After her grandma released the hug, her aunt, Rebecca, put her into a tight hug and she hugged back.

"Ew, what's with all the hugging?" Max said with a disgusted face. Max was a random boy, he said all the things in his mind and he often did hilarious random stuffs, but there was nothing going on with him, he was just innocent and lovable. He likes to play video games and stuffs. He was mostly like Puck with his brown hair.

Meanwhile, his twin brother, Grant, was the opposite. He was like the braniac in the family, just like Quinn. He was a straight A student and he always keep clean and tidy. He collected books, and made awesome experiments.

"Come on guys, your daddy won't be happy if we kept him waiting!" Quinn told everybody. They went to the car with Quinn driving.

An hour later, they arrived at the airport, they quickly went to the arrivals section and waited there for like half an hour. Suddenly, there were a group of armies making their way out. Max ran to the gate to find if his father was there and came back with Puck carrying him. Quinn, Beth, Grant, Hanna, and Rebecca made their way to them and started hugging Puck one by one. The last one was Quinn, they hugged and Puck started to spin her around just like in movies. The kids helped Puck with his luggage and went home.

At home, they ate dinner together like a family. Quinn cooked Puck's favorite meal and they enjoyed the dinner.

After dinner, they sit in front of the fireplace while eating Hanna's popular apple pie. Quinn sit next to Puck, Max and Grant were in Puck's lap, and Beth was cuddling to Puck. All of a sudden, Beth got up.

"Daddy, I think I have a song I need to sing to you", Beth said and took her guitar.

"Well come on, sing it to me" Puck smiled.

Beth started to play her guitar,

_Mmm yeah_

She started to sing,

_Sunrise and I lifted my head_

_Then I smiled at your picture sittin' next to my bed_

_Sunset and you're feelin' okay_

_Cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today_

_Can't wait till I see you again_

_And we'll both say remember when_

_The band played on the 4th of July_

_And you held me on your shoulders way up high_

_You're still there for me_

_Where ever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us,_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_But you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_

_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're with me._

_You've been here all along. You've been here all along._

_Back then you walked me to school_

_Tell me to be careful and follow the rules_

_Fast forward, you taught me to drive._

_You gave me the keys and we went for a ride._

_And I can't wait till I see you again_

_And we both say, remember when._

_I'm holding on to moments like that,_

_I know that they're coming back._

_You're still there for me_

_Where ever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us,_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_But you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_

_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're with me._

_You've been here all along._

_All along, the way I keep you in my heart and in my breath_

_You'll always be the one who cares the most_

_Counting all the days,_

_I see you runnin' up to say, I miss you. I miss you._

_You're still there for me_

_Where ever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us,_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_But you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_

_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're still there for me_

_Where ever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us,_

_I'll send a message across the sea_

_But you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_

_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're with me. cuz' _

_You're with me_

_You've been here all along. You've been here all along_

"That's for you, Dad" Beth said while putting her guitar back and heading her way to Puck.

"Thanks Beth, I love you honey, you know that. And despite the fact that I won't always be there for you, you know that I'll always be in your heart, no matter what." Puck hugged Beth tightly.


End file.
